Make your Move
by notyourpanel
Summary: Rated for LEMON. Hugh and Claire are alone at home when it suddenly dawns on the girl why he doesn't ever just grab and ravish her...


**Warning:** I _cannot_ stress this enough. This fic is a **LEMON**. This means **SEX**. If you are **underage** and read it, your _own_ fault, okay?

**Make your Move [Hugh x Claire]**

It started out as an ordinary day. They were baking cakes, another one of Claire's culinary 'triumphs' as it usually meant her family ran scared from the house until it was over to spare their stomachs getting pumped later in the ER! When she confessed as much to Hugh, as he enquired why no one was in the house when he arrived, he simply looked puzzled and hastened to reassure her that wasn't the case. Claire just smiled. He'd learn.

Really, she had just wanted to spend some time alone with him, as a couple, for once. She was secretly hoping that, what with the lack of her family, Hugh would – finally – attempt to make a move on her. She felt really wrong to be thinking in that way. Did it make her a pervert?

Still, this was Hugh. Ever the polite, gracious gentleman. While Claire held no hopes – unless there was a sudden change in the world, or the end was coming to make it happen – for Hugh to ravish her on the dining table, she _did _hope that he would at least kiss her before she died already!

So far, she had done everything according to the rules (as instructed by various magazines) : prolonged eye-contact, accidentally-on-purpose brushing against him, but to no avail. Hugh was either immune, or just oblivious to her efforts because, she thought, there was no way-

Oh, God.

Claire suddenly stopped mixing the flour and butter together as realisation dawned on her. Yes, that _had to_ be it.

"Claire," Hugh said uncertainly. "How many eggs should there be?"

"Oh, uh…" she tried to keep her voice steady. "Four. I think.

Tears had now started to fill her eyes and Hugh turned and saw them despite her lowered head and attempts to hide them from him.

"Claire!" he cried in alarm, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Are you – what's wrong? Why are you crying, Claire?"

"It's nothing," she told him. "I-I'm fine, I just- I got something in my eye is all." She rubbed at her face, getting mixture on her cheeks and forehead as she did so.

Lame excuse, lame appearance, lame _girl_, she thought bitterly. You are _so_ lame, Claire.

She tried to swallow, to answer him more firmly but all she could think about or focus on was how carefully he touched her. As if he were afraid to – as if he didn't _want _to. Oh, _God_.

"Well, let me see anyway," Hugh insisted, turning her around to face him, looking into her eyes. His grey ones were concerned and searching and Claire looked up into them, her tears falling freely now. He blew gently on the eye she indicated and she was grateful for it; her faking actually put some flour in it after all. She closed them when he paused, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"You don't like me anymore…"

"What?" Hugh replied, startled.

Claire opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "I get it, Hugh," she nodded. "You don't like me anymore."

"Claire," Hugh shook his head confused. "I don't understand what you're say-"

"That's why you're always so _careful _with me!" she burst out, a sob catching in her throat. "_That's_ why you won't kiss me!"

Hugh's eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to say something in reply but she carried on, crying in earnest now and not caring if she got hysterical!

"That's it! That's _really_ it, isn't it? I mean, of course it is! I knew it – I _knew_ you couldn't seriously be interested in me, I mean – _I_ was the one who asked _you_ out, Hugh, and-"

And _then_ she started to feel betrayed, hurt, not just by her own stupidity and plainness but at him for being so damn _kind_ in the first place to her.

"You – said yes – because you're nice! You're kind! Hugh, don't you know how much that hurt me?" She looked imploringly up at him with unseeing eyes, her vision blurred.

"I always felt it deep down – you must have agreed to go out with me just because I asked you and you were _too kind to say no_!"

"Claire-" Hugh took hold of her upper arms firmly. "Will you please just _listen_ to me-?"

"Why didn't you just _tell_ me that?" she asked him, folding her arms tight across her chest to stop herself from shaking. "I could have handled it! It would have been better than – than all _this_ – always scared, always hinting – hoping you'd just make a damn_ move_ already-!"

Then, suddenly, her tirade ended as Hugh's mouth covered her own. His lips, warm, dry against hers, his arms tight around her body, crushing her to him…he was everywhere…Hugh was kissing her. It was the most intense, absorbing, full-on kiss she had ever had in her entire life. Well, granted it was the only kiss she _had_ ever had, but she was prepared to bet that no one else had ever had one quite like it. Explosive, yet tender. Passionate, yet still managing to be gentle. She couldn't help but cling onto Hugh, her hands fisting up the front of his shirt where he'd trapped her arms, giving it back with all she had…

She felt Hugh's tongue brush hers and shivered, opening her mouth a little more, even venturing a counter attack with her own, tasting him, taking him back into her mouth again…

At some point she became aware of how his arms slid over her shoulders, one rounding the curve of her waist while the other reached up, his hands in her hair tangled with the strands at her neck gently…she tilted her head back, arching her body against him…moaning softly into his mouth, wanting more, wanting everything, anything! Then she felt him move. Hugh wrapped his arms fully around her body, listing her up onto the counter so she leaned a little over him from above. Claire didn't let the kiss break but merely let her now free arms wind about his neck, holding him closer as he braced his hands either side of her legs, leaning up.

She wanted to feel more of him than that and let her hands roam lower, one at the front of his shirt and one tugging at the back so she could pull it up and off, over his head. Claire allowed herself the indulgence of staring at Hugh's body, perfect as she'd always known it would be, and even pleasantly muscular than his lean appearance seemed to show. He wasn't a vampire, so he wasn't uncommonly beautiful, but that only made her appreciate him more because she wasn't either. He wasn't strong, but he was wise. There was something unassuming about his air, noble, true. And, he was hotter than any human guy could be, she knew _that_ for sure.

"I love you," she breathed, closing her eyes again, this time crying for happiness. How – how could he choose her? She was _nothing_-

"Don't," he spoke, breaths ragged but voice determined and firm. "I love you, Claire. You're everything. Don't you _ever_ think different."

She stared at him in shock, knowing he couldn't read her mind, but now starting to wonder…

Hugh smiled and leaned forward, pressing her back against the wall behind the marble counter where she was perched. "I know you," he said simply.

"Do you?" she asked slyly, looking down at him, the fire somewhat controlled inside her now they were talking. "Tell me what I'm thinking right now, then. I bet you can't."

"Oh, I bet I can." There was an uncharacteristic – yet damn sexy – glint of mischief in Hugh's eyes that accompanied that reply and Claire's own boldness grew too.

She lifted a hand and placed it over his chest, feeling his heart beating there. "What then?" she asked quietly.

"Right now…" Hugh smiled, lifting her other hand and gently kissing the palm, his eyes half-closed. "You're thinking you want us to continue where we left off."

"Very good," she agreed, her breaths already becoming shallow again as he reached up to cup her neck, bringing her slowly back down to meet his lips again.

"Now," he continued, brushing his lips against hers. "Now you're thinking you still don't agree with what I said, but you want to hear me say I love you again."

"Yes," she nodded, her hair brushing his cheek with that small movement, gasping as his lips found their way now to her throat where he softly kissed the skin before biting down at the side of her neck ever so gently.

"_Claire._"

She could feel his breath, hot on her neck and felt him lifting her face up to look at him. She opened her eyes to his.

"Claire, I love you," he murmured, looking into her eyes, and she could see his grey ones were darker than usual and blushed at the raw emotion she sensed coming from them, from him. Lust. Desire. And for _her_.

Screw self-respect, she thought feverishly. You make your _own_ rules in this game.

"I want you," she told him, reaching up to hold his face in her own hands, the words trembling on her lips, but not from fear. The fire was back and they both knew it.

"Right here?" he asked her, lips curving around her earlobe slowly. She nodded, biting her lip as she shivered in response to him.

"Yes."

"Right now?" he insisted still, now tenderly licking the same spot gently, his ands slowly rising up under her shirt hem…

"Yes." She pleaded inside her to the torture to end even though it felt so god. "Please, Hugh, just-"

She gasped at what he was now doing to her; his hands lifting higher, caressing her skin as they went, thumb sliding her bra up over her breasts…

"Just what?" he prompted, his lips against hers again, one hand coming to hold her face in one hand, upwards to him.

She opened her eyes to him pleadingly. "You know."

"Say it," he ordered softly.

She gave him a small, slow, whisper of a smile.

"Just fuck me," she said, closing her eyes and letting his lips crash down over hers. She held him tight about the neck, her legs curling around his back from the counter top, his hands fully under her shirt again, now pulling it roughly up over her head fast to join his own, discarded on the floor. She felt the rush of cooler air when he pushed aside her bra but didn't care about modesty, allowing him to pause, draw back slightly to look at her like he wanted. His eyes drank in her half-naked form and she believed what she could see in them, and she loved the feel of power as she basked in his want – his raw need – of her…

As Hugh lowered the waistband of her cotton shorts, his eyes on hers, she smiled up at him, pulling him back so his chest touched hers and busied his lips once more. She arched her back as they kissed a line down her neck, across her breasts, before settling on her right nipple where he tenderly licked, sucked and nuzzled her, now teasing them out and biting down hotly, now massaging her breasts…working slowly, tenderly but still in such a way that she felt sparks fly across her skin from his touch. When she felt the brush of his tongue, attentive to her every detail and curve, she gasped louder, and he worked faster, wanting to hear it, to make her moan his name louder…

Claire gripped the back of his head, her hand tightening in his hair, while the other roamed his bare chest, exploring it as he did her, until she could feel the clear bulge of need in his jeans. This made her feel hotter and wetter than ever so, when he then finally discarded her shorts and panties, they were already soaked with her. Hugh didn't waste time but stroked his hand down the triangle of soft, neatly trimmed pubic hair until he reached her wet folds, to which he inserted one finger, taking the gasp she gave out into his mouth. Then he abruptly tore away from her lips to kiss a new path down her writhing, trembling body right down to her sex where he licked tenderly at her opening, savouring the taste of her, taking every last bit she he could take while Claire let out her cries, begging him not to stop, her hands pulling at his hair now, pain and pleasure. He almost couldn't take it anymore now but they couldn't – not _here_ –

"Hugh! Fuck!" Claire gasped, body arching up as his tongue worked below, torturing her so sublimely. "Just – ah – just _do_ it! Do it now!"

She lifted herself up, with effort, and pushed at him hard so he landed on the floor, her on top if him now as he was still holding her by the waist, which was her plan from the start. She leaned down over him, her breasts coasting his bare torso as she kissed him slowly, teasingly, hard on the mouth before biting and licking her way down his chest, her hand massaging the bulge at his lower half. Now it was _her_ turn to play, she thought.

She smiled at the way he gasped, at his hands that grabbed at her waist, made her move above him, but ignored his pleas for her to stop, let him up so he could "just fuck her already!"

Slowly, she slipped his jeans and boxers down, steadying her hands on either side of him, the other holding his cock, and then she took him up into her mouth.

Hugh felt his insides convulse and explode in equal measure, his body tightening into himself. The waves of ecstasy carried him along, threatening his release but he resisted, clutching Claire's shoulder so she would stop, let him up. He shook his head.

Misunderstanding, she stared at him, stricken. He hastened to explain himself, holding her cheek gently in his palm and kissing her.

"Claire, I _do_ want to," he reassured her. "Just…not here."

She blinked, realising suddenly where they were again. The shiny, linoleum floor of her family's kitchen. Now she noticed the floor strewn across the floor, the prints of their hands…not to mention the mixture she had upset when Hugh had kissed her. Still.

She leant up to kiss him again, tilting to the side slowly so that his position shifted with him on top of her instead. Still, she didn't care.

"Claire," Hugh groaned, biting softly down on her swollen lips to make her stop in her ministrations. "You're making this extremely hard for me, you know…"

"So do as I say," she suggested coyly. He laughed and shook his head, nudging her nose.

"No. I can be just as stubborn as you, Claire Goddard. We're doing this my way."

With that, he drew away to sit up, looking down at her, his hands loose and gentle at her waist as he urged her upwards. Claire let him, holding onto his arms, resisting until she heard him whisper in her ear.

"I want to make love with you, Claire. In your bed."

"That's the 'proper' place?" she enquired, somewhat breathlessly, pressing against him. Fine.

She slowly pushed at him so he'd let her up, but kept touching him, she didn't want to _stop_ touching him as they made their way, and Hugh seemed to have the same idea for he suddenly lifted her up by his arms so he could half carry her up the stairs. They kissed fiercely the whole time they moved, and Claire was already wetter again by the time they stumbled backwards into her room.

As she fumbled with the locks, Hugh kissed the back of her neck, his hands tangled in her hair that he pushed to the side down one shoulder. She pressed back against him, feeling him harden against the back of her thigh. She turned and looked up at him. He looked back down at her. Then it was all a blur; a thrashing of limbs, lips, tongues and teeth. Claire felt the bed beneath her, discarded textbooks making ridges against her legs and back but she didn't pay any attention. She clung to Hugh, holding him tight against her so every inch of her body touched his, feeling the twitch of his member on her entrance…they kissed, passionately, tongues flying, teeth, lips, everything, she felt strands of her hair pull out from where they trapped under her as she bucked her body up hard against him.

Then she clutched at his hair when he tore his lips away, knowing it was now, that it had to be now and dug her nails into his shoulder as Hugh suddenly thrust deep and hard inside of her. She bit her lip, tasted her own blood, felt him lick it and her fresh tears tenderly away, moving to kiss her mouth, a low moan escaping his own. She opened her mouth to envelop his tongue in hers, drawing back to kiss him softly, repeatedly on the lips, hands drifting into his soft, light brown hair…

He drew out of her then but just as suddenly he was back, pumping, thrusting hard and fast inside her while she clung tightly to him and called out his name loudly. Then, simultaneously, and quicker than they could have anticipated or prepared for, they both felt it. A feeling of finality, a sort of teetering on the edge of something, as if their bodies were becoming separate and whole together at the same time, and then – oh, _glorious_ release!

Claire felt him come inside her, mingling his scent, his juices with hers, felt them run down her legs messily, soaking her sheets, making her skin sticky and warm…felt a shower of fireworks explode in her mind, waves of emotion strong and relentless crash down over her and then, suddenly it was all over and there was just Hugh…just Hugh with her, lifting himself up and sliding out of her as he kissed her neck and throat fervently, an expression of awe in his face.

She felt as if she had been holding her breath for a long time and could only now let it out. As Hugh made to roll off of her, though, she reached to cup his neck weakly with her hand and shook her head. "No," she pleaded. "Stay, please."

She wanted him to remain lying on top of her, his body pushing into hers. There was nothing Hugh would have liked to do more, but he had always been the more practical, considerate of the two and knew that eventually all that weight would become uncomfortable. Claire was so tiny and slight, he felt she would crumble if he touched her most of the time, which was why he always hesitated. She didn't know what she did to him. Even now, begging him to stay with her, well, it made him _want_ her, all over again…

He compromised by rolling to the side, but keeping his arms around her, holding her close up against his chest so their bodies remained touching. They were now both able to move comfortably while remaining intimate. Claire felt a strange tiredness pass over her now and stifled a yawn, not wanting him to think she were insensitive or bored.

Hugh sighed softly, his head nestled in her neck and he lowered it to gently nip at her now soft, tender breasts, before lifting it again so their foreheads touched. Claire opened her eyes to his slowly, and he saw that they were shining, warm brown and full of love. He kissed them gently closed.

"Sleep," he told her softly. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, her breathing slowing down as she drifted off.

"I love you, Hugh," was the last thing she could remember saying, and the last thing she felt were his lips stealing the small whisper and sealing it as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Claire."

**Fin~**

**A/N:** -exhausted!- You have _no_ clue how embarrassing that was to write out at first! I hope you enjoyed this, people and now I have _one _NW lemon done, I think I will be able to tackle more!

-looks at Mare and Ash- _You're_ next! ^__^


End file.
